I won't forget you
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Yato's thinking about the wish Hiyori requested to him. Yato&Hiyori :3 First Noragami FanFic ;D


Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami!

Wow my first FF for another Anime except of Fairy Tail xD

Hope you like it as well :3

–-

_**I won't forget you**_

Yato sat on the bench in the park he often visited when he wanted to be alone and think about stuff. It had been three months now since Hiyori requested her wish to him. She wanted to be turned back to her normal self, not always leaving her body. The god knew o too well that it bothered her and he understood very well.

But if he would grant her that wish, speaking of if he really can do that, she would forgett about him, just like all the other humans. And at that thought something hurt in his chest. After three months with her sticking around him and Yukine, he got used to the feeling of having someone more around.

Actually Yato never got to experience closeness or 'real' friendship. He was fighting for his survival. He killed people to stay alive and he had a not trust able sacred weapon. Now he had Yukine, and even after their first complication, the boy was now the best and most trustable weapon Yato could wish for.

And Hiyori. She was just, she was his everything. He would only live on to fulfill her wish, although he didn't wanted that. But if it was about her he couldn't be selfish. And he actually didn't wanted to be but there was this little problem he had no solution for.

_How am I supposed to turn her back into a human?! _All his doubts and excessive demands were mixing in his brain. He had no idea. He promised her he would find a way, but how was he supposed to do so?

Self cursing he left the bench for a little walk. It was fall and the leaves fell from the trees like rain. The Jersey-wearing god couldn't get a straight head.

''Yato?'' When he heard his name leaving _her _lips, he tensed up completely. The black haired boy turned around and looked into purple eyes full of concern. ''Hiyori...'' His whisper was only heard by his own ears. ''What are you doing here?'' She looked at him confused. ''Well. I could ask you the same... I was searching for you.'' He looked at her and then his gaze wandered over the lake.

The wind blow run through both their clothes and Hiyoris hair was blown to all different sides. When the wind slowly disappeared she looked back into Yato's eyes. Something was reflected in them she never saw before. It was an awkward situation. Normally he would do now something stupid or tease her but he just stood there, staring at her.

''Say, Yato...'' ''Sorry, Hiyori.'' The boy turned around and wanted to left. A hand grabbed his and she held him back. ''What's wrong?'' He couldn't. He just couldn't look into her eyes. He knew she could see all the doubts he had and he also knew she would try to cheer him up, telling him that she wouldn't forget about him or Yukine if he would finally make her wish come true.

But he knew better then that. She would promise it but would never keep it. And he wouldn't blame her. For him it already became normal for him that everybody forgot about him. And still... He knew this time would be different. He couldn't quite say why but he knew it would hurt him more if _she _would forget him.

''Hey... You know that you can tell me when something is wrong.'' And he herd it again. The slight cheerful tone in her voice. Like she would know what he was going through right now. But he couldn't be mad at her. Not for the slightest thing. She just wanted to help, because he was important to her. He knew that for sure. She often showed him how important Yukine and he were for her. But then again, if he would turn her into a human again, she would forget them.

Yato gritted his teeth and wanted to tear his hand away from her's. He felt resistance. Strong resistance. A loud breath came out from the god. ''Hiyori... You lost your body again?'' At that the girl let got of his hand turning around and searching for the most important thing she took with her that morning. ''Arggg. This is such a pain!''

At that he startled. He knew it bothered her but he actually thought that she got used to it by now.

Hearing her saying that really made him thoughtful. Maybe he should try harder to find a way to turn her back. Right now he often found excuses like another job just popped up or he was to exhausted from the drinking contest the day before. But he never considered her feelings towards that.

God, how he hated himself right now. He had been selfish, actually something he didn't wanted to be right now. ''Yato~'' A waving hand in front of his face pulled him back to reality. ''Maaaan, you're acting really strange today...''

She was back in her body. ''Let's go back.'' Her hand took his again and he dragged him back to Kofuku's house. Middle of the way he stopped her. ''Yato?'' His eyes were overshadowed from his hair not letting any emotion been seen. ''Ne, Hiyori. Do you really want to become human again?''

Unnoticed by him his hand squeezed her's a bit. ''Did you find a way?'' She was happy that was out of question. But she also knew that he actually wanted her to stay like that. ''What if I told you I had. But if I would do it that way... You would loose all your memories about the time we had and the gods you met and Yukine... and …. me.'' The last word was a whisper, but she heard it. A slight pain shot through her heart after he said she would forget about all of them.

''Yato. I know you think that that will happen but I can tell you that I will never –-'' ''Don't say that! You have no idea! Of course you would forget! And even if you tell me you wouldn't, I know you'd do... It was always like that and it will never change...''

His hair still covered his eyes and he didn't dared to look up now. Her hand let go of his and the he felt her hands at either side of his face. She faced him, standing directly in front of him.

''Even if you say so... Yato even you say I will forget you no matter what I...'' Her face flushed and she didn't knew how to put it but her eyes never left his. ''I don't think I _could _forget you even if I wanted to.''

He startled a bit when she said that. ''I told you before, right? I want to stay with you forever. And if you say you only have a way to turn me back human but then I will forget about you... How about we just wait until you find a way without me forgetting about you.'' She took a step back. ''Although I doubt I would.'' She winked at him and ran down the street.

''Hurry, Kofuku-san prepared tea for all of us!''

When she was out of sight he ran after her mumbling something like 'you're such an idiot' to himself never losing the smile he had which she was responsible for.

–-

Yay:3

My first Noragami FanFic :p

Hope you liked it :3

I will start to write now other Ffs as well, not only Fairy Tail all the time xD

Although I will keep on writing for that Anime as well :3

So, review, like, follow or whatever ^^

Bye:*


End file.
